A Day Men Should Celebrate
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: A story about Kamina and the greatest most perfect day he could ever hope for. And during the course of this perfect day, he partakes upon his destiny.


A/N: Something that was supposed to be written, like, forever ago. It probably makes no sense, AND I'M COO' WITH THAT. It's for the lovely =JustBethan on DA~

I think the prompts were … Kamina, shoe, sunshine.

Disclaimer: I do not TTGL or any of it's characters. They all belong to Gainax.

Rating: T

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A Day Men Should Celebrate

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Ahh, this was the kind of day that just made you happy waking up into. It was a kind of day where you _swore_ you could smell the sun, and damn it if it didn't smell like a fresh burst of awesome. That's how Kamina saw the world, anyway.

He stepped out of bed that day and the wooden floor wasn't cold or slippery like usual. No, it held a smell of fresh pine, which was surprising considering the wood had been laid down years ago. But he hoped out on one foot, and twirled on his toes to face the window. Upon opening the curtains, sunlight poured in on him.

Which, usually, would've been painful to his sleepy eyes. But there was just something about today. And as Kamina took off his P.J.'s and slipped his famous glasses on while getting into the shower, that held the most relaxing spray he'd ever felt, Kamina said to himself, "Today … is gonna be one of those days, Kamina ol' boy."

A fluffy towel was there to greet his wet bottom, drying it, as well as the rest of him, off in a quick minute, Kamina flung it to the side onto a very perturbed Rossiu.

Standing there naked, a more timid man would've ran to fetch another towel to cover up his manhood. But not on this day! Kamina felt too awesome to be embarrassed. Plus, he was never one for feeling shame anyhow.

"A fine day, wouldn't you agree my large forehead-ed friend?"

"Why, no!" Rossiu burst out, covering his face with the towel, "Here I am, trying to get you ready for the day, and you're just goofing off! You have to sign papers, read a commencement speech, and knight a young man, and you're just standing around naked like you haven't a care in the world!"

Kamina laughed a hardy laugh, putting one leg up on the toilet so that Rossiu could be even more uncomfortable, and roared, "You silly man! I don't have a care in the world! … Because I'm dead, you see."

And then Rossiu, completely forgetting that Kamina was showing off his man-goods, gasped and said, "Oh yeah, huh."

Giving the poor, confused man a quick wink, Kamina continued on his way … still completely naked.

**-xox-**

"I should get dressed!" the man mused, standing on the porch as numerous people covered their children's eyes, cars flew off in erratic patterns, mostly into ditches and street lights, and more than one man shouted, "Put some clothes on, ya' pervert!"

Giving a friendly wave, Kamina wandered back into his house and slipped on his favorite pair of shorts, his favorite shirt, his favorite socks, and his favorite sandals.

"Hmmm," Kamina mused, lightly stroking his chin, "all this stuff is pretty appropriate for such a perfect day, wearing all my favorite stuff and what not, but something just feels off ..."

"Could it be," Rossiu interjected, poking his head into Kamina's room, "that you should remove the socks and wear _only_ the sandals since you look absolutely ridiculous."

"Nah, that can't be it," Kamina continued to stroke his chin, his mind ever working and wondering what it is he was forgetting.

"You, um, _do_ have some underwear on, right?" Rossiu questioned quietly, already fearing the answer.

"Nope! Free ballin' it all the way, my paranoid friend. Maybe if your undies weren't all bunched up yur ass, you'd be as cool as _this_." Kamina gestured as he spoke; wiggling his eyebrows, winking, and running his hands down his frame to accentuate something.

Rossiu gave a weak thumbs up as he left the room, ever unimpressed by Kamina's shenanigans.

"Ah, yes!" Kamina exclaimed finally, finding the object that would complete his perfect, and favorite, wardrobe.

Slipping on the large, gaudy watch, Kamina was ready for anything. Standing in front a large mirror, the man's reflection gave him a wink, to which Kamina gave a cool point-to-wink action, to which the mirror reflection crossed it's arms and gave a head bob, to which the real Kamina replied, "Hey, all right," and sauntered out of the room, adjusting his sunglasses.

**-xox-**

The blue haired man whistled something horribly off beat as walked down the street, throwing his arms a little farther, and making his steps a little bigger as he enjoyed the day of all days. A bee, which would normally startle the man, seemed to sing with him, but it was really just pissed off because Kamina was walking too close to the hive.

Still, on this day of days, Kamina would've sworn that he could swim with piranhas and taught sloths how to be fast. It was just _that_ kind of a day.

Passing one house, the man stopped and gave a huge wave to the current residents. The man and women tried to rush quickly into the house, but Kamina stopped them short with an obnoxiously loud, "Why, hello there, neighbors! Wonderful day today, isn't it?"

Yoko and Kittan gave weak waves in return, never knowing what sorts of trouble Kamina was going to bring with him today.

"H-hello," Yoko said as politely as she could, trying to push Kittan into the house.

"My God!" Kamina screamed, pointing at the two, his face looking positively livid.

Yoko and Kittan both turned, terrified, and started looking around or trying to think of something, _anything_, that would explain the man's sudden rage. But then a laugh, jollier than Santa's, rang out from behind the fence where Kamina was clutching his sides.

An embarrassed, and very confused, blush spread across both of them, feeling more insecure and creeped out than ever. But Kamina was always good at doing that too them.

"You got a haircut! And it looks just fabulous!" the tattooed man admired, trying to see Yoko's hair from every angle from behind the fence.

"U-uh … yes, thank you," Yoko said finally, pushing Kittan inside the building and quickly slamming herself inside as well.

"Those women and their hair," Kamina laughed, noticing that he had forgotten to comb his today. Well, it was never hard for him to impress, truthfully. A quick wink, a nice smile, and people were practically putty in his hands. Still, that was no excuse for un-kempt hair.

"Well, I better go to the store to buy a comb!" Kamina exclaimed, pointing a heroic finger in the air.

"I'll sell you one for cheap," a low, almost raspy voice called out from the shadows.

Kamina, at first, turned around with a bit of concern. Who could be this mysterious man in the shadows be? And then it hit him: "Viral? Is that you, you kook?"

Viral came out of the shadows, a long trench coat on and a look of sleeplessness in his eyes.

"Buddy, it's gotta be WAY too hot for that right now!" Kamina chuckled, slapping Viral hard on the back, combs and toothbrushes falling out of the inner workings of the coat.

"You fool!" Viral hissed, crouching to the floor to pick up his dropped goods.

And like a good neighbor … Kamina was there.

"You've got some really nice combs here, buddy! And wow! An electric toothbrush! Seems … a bit broken though," Kamina said, fondling with the toothbrush, but not being able to operate it.

"That's because you're doing it wrong, idiot," Viral sneered, pressing a button on the toothbrush, causing it to whirl and twitch around.

"Hmm, seems slow," Kamina inspected the object in Viral's hand, rubbing his chin again.

"That's because _you_ made me drop it, you incredibly oaf!" Viral cursed, stabbing Kamina in the eye with it.

"Ow!" the blue haired man shrieked, falling backwards, "What did you do that for?"

"Pfft," an unimpressed Viral scoffed, "That couldn't have hurt, you're dead … and that'll be two fifty, by the way."

"For this toothbrush?" Kamina was suddenly fine and holding the object of his dismay in front of his face, "No thank you. But I will buy a comb for that price!"

And upon making his claim, the man stole a comb out of Viral's breast pocket, knowing full well that's where he kept his best stuff.

"Wait, what?"

But it was too late. Kamina had already made off with comb, laughing triumphantly and combing his hair til the sun shone off of it.

"Curse you, Kamina!" Viral growled, shaking an angry fist to the sky, "You didn't pay me AT ALL."

**-xox-**

"Boy, how could this day get any better?" Kamina wondered out loud, bothering people on the bus he had gotten on without his prior knowledge.

"It could get better by you shutting the hell up," some poor fool was heard to say.

But a quick kick out the window from Kamina's foot rendered the whole bus quiet. So quiet, in fact, not even the brakes squeaked.

"Boy, how could this day get any better?" Kamina tried again, hoping for a much better reply.

A cough was his only answer, and it sent him over the edge. Grabbing the very fabulous looking man by the collar and slamming him into the side of the bus, Kamina's face full of fury and contempt, he leaned in as close as he could to the man and whispered, "Wanna say that again, punk?"

"Tch, it was nothing but a little cough. You need to chill those fine buns down, hunny."

"Oh … oh, my bad."

He set the petite man down into his seat, feeling almost shameful. But how could anyone not just be so excited about this perfect day, that they didn't want to just jump around in joy about it?

"Well, it's nothing to get so upset over either, silly," the fabulous man patted Kamina on the shoulder, seeing the tears well up in his eyes.

"Now, now, no tears. Let Uncle Leeron make it all better."

"I am wise to your advances, stranger!" Kamina pointed at the man, smooshing a women out of her set with his attempt to try and get away, "And you won't fool me!"

"Fool you? How would I fool you?" Leeron question, hoping this man was as dumb as he looked and wouldn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"The present you left me! I like my presents whole, not halfed! Sorry!"

"Present?" Leeron lifted a fashionable hand to his face, "I haven't the foggiest of what you're talking about, hun."

"Uh, the _shoe_. I have two feet, not one. Duh!"

"Oh, hunny," Leeron almost gagged, looking at the plain brown shoe on the bus floor, "I would never offer my worst enemy something so horrendous."

"Oh! I get it!" Kamina proclaimed, stepping on bus sets to make his point, "This is a game! Someone left this here for me to find on this PERFECT day! And they are speaking my language! What better way to celebrate this wonderful day than with a marvelous scavenger hunt!"

"Well, you might want to get your shirt looked at while your on this quest. It's a bit torn, I'm afraid."

"Wh-what?" Kamina didn't want to believe it. That there was something wrong with his shirt, there just couldn't be. He wore this shirt all the time! It was like a companion to him! But gazing to where the man was pointing, Kamina saw, to his horror, a giant hole in the armpit of the shirt.

"Oh! What cruel fate is this? And here I thought we had something special, shirt. What, with all we've been through. How can this be? Didn't I wash you in the right detergent? It was Rossiu wasn't it? He never liked you. You, with your shining symbol of Team Dai Gurren proudly displayed! He's always been jealous he can't wear shirts this cool, that must be it. But gahhh! How can you ever be fixed now? Your life it-"

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Leeron was becoming overly agitated with the sulking man's ranting, and, slipping him a twenty dollar bill, he pushed Kamina off of the bus, "Go buy a new shirt. It's on me. And, oh my! Take this terribly ugly shoe with you, ugh!"

Smiling at the kindness of the random bus man, Kamina wiped his single tear away with the twenty and sniffled, "And the search continues."

**-xox-**

Knowing that the store was once again his destination, Kamina walked into on coming traffic as he made his way into the store of choice. Threats of "Go die, asshole!" could be heard ringing from behind him, but Kamina just smiled and replied, "Haha, no thanks! I'm already dead!"

A cute little clerk greeted him as he entered the store: "Hello, sir! My name is Nia, and I would be more than pleased if I could assist you with something today! However, I am new, and I know where absolutely nothing is yet."

"Aw, aren't you a cutie?" Kamina laughed, rubbing her cotton candy-esque hair, "One day, you're gonna figure out where everything is."

"I surely hope I do, sir!"

Kamina gave a wink as he left the clerk and walked deeper into the store. Ignoring the shoe for now, he was more keen on getting a new shirt. He couldn't have a perfect day without the perfect shirt!

And as much as he looked, he couldn't find the one shirt that looked absolutely perfect on him. Deciding on a second opinion, he flagged down the closest employee he could find.

"You there! With the mopey look! Get over here and help me!"

The young man, with, indeed, a sullen look on his face, didn't give Kamina much more of a greeting than, "Yes?" as he walked over to him.

"Aww! Why so sad, my man?"

"It's, uh, nothing, really ..."

"Then you gotta hold your head up high! Never look down at your feet! What can you accomplish by looking down there?"

"I'm _really_ not in the mood today, sir, so-"

"Don't call me 'Sir!' Call me Bro!"

"W-why would I do that? I don't even know y-"

"I'm feelin' a connection … Simon!" Kamina said triumphant, reading the young clerk's name tag as he talked.

"Aw, well, _Bro_," Simon squeezed out the last word with a bit of uncertainty, "I'm just having a really crappy day today, and your screaming and flailing doesn't really help."

"A crappy day? But today's the most perfect day there is!" Kamina finished, swinging the man that was taller than him around in his arms.

Still being held in the air, Simon sighed and said, "Maybe for you, but … not for me, okay?"

The look in his eyes told Kamina that this man wanted to be put down now, so, doing that, Kamina was shocked to hear only one thud of a shoe hit the tile flooring.

With a shocked look on his face, Kamina gazed down slowly, and came to the realization that this man … Simon, if he remembered correctly … had one, and only one, shoe upon his foot.

The gasp cam from the very center of his soul. So loud, in fact, that Simon jumped a little, waving his hands frantically as he did so.

"Sir!" he shushed the crazy blue haired man loudly, "You're disturbing the other c-"

"This … this was my destiny! To find YOU."

"Um, what?"

"This!" Kamina almost screamed, pointing at the shoe, "This shoe! It's _your_ shoe!"

And when Simon grabbed that shoe, knowing in his heart of hearts that is was in fact the shoe he lost getting off the bus earlier that day when he was running late to work in the first place and he forgot to button his fly and he didn't cook his toast fully and his milk had gone sour and the heater broke in his apartment so he only had cold water to shower with, he couldn't have been happier.

And the single tear that slide down his cheek proved it.

Slipping the shoe on, Simon looked at Kamina with love and admiration in his eyes: "You … you're amazing, Aniki!"

"There, there, Simon! That's what bros do! They look out for each other!"

"B-but … how'd you know where to find me?"

"I believed in the shoe that believed in finding your very lonely foot," Kamina replied with a wink, pointing down to the foot that would've been smiling if it could, "Now, how's about finding me a shirt to wear?"

"Have mine!"

Simon's smile couldn't have been wider as he slipped off his shirt to give to his bro who gladly accepted it, not caring that Simon was now shirtless at work and could possibly get fired for it.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat, Simon."

"You got it, bro!"

And so they left the store, Simon forgetting to clock out and, thus, getting fired. But ha! He was going to quite soon anyway since they didn't pay him nearly enough. And so ended the perfect day: Two men, destinies seemingly unrelated, finding each other in pure coincidence. But nay! This was fate! The fate of a bitchin' day.

Of course, minus Viral, who never did get that money from Kamina for the comb.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

The End

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

A/N: Simon acts like Pre-Kamina-Death!Simon in this because … he's never met Kamina before, hahaa~ So, I dunno, AU? They're just all totally un-related from each other, pfft. I hope you enjoyed it, though~! Reviews are always appreciated, and thank for reading~


End file.
